This inventive concept relates to the unique formation of hydrogen modified, titanium micro-texturing where titanium is sputter deposited on a thin film, magnetic media disk substrate in the presence of hydrogen (normally 5 to 10 atomic percent hydrogen content in the usual argon gas sputtering environment) to form micro-texturing bumps or nodules.
This technique produces a uniquely uniform, especially small micro-texturing, (when compared with texturing produced by laser texturing,) having advantageously high hardness and markedly improved glide characteristics, i.e., contact-start-stop (CSS) characteristics.